


I've got that fire in my soul

by theinvisiblesolace



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dead Judith, Dead Lori, Dead Rick, Loner Carl, M/M, Nice Enid, Nice Mikey, Nice Ron, Popular Ron, Rons basically friends with everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl's a loner. </p><p>Theirs not much to say other than that. </p><p>Can Ron Anderson break past his walls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Rarl fandom has seemed to decease, just like Ron ^-^
> 
> LOL, to soon?  
> More than likely~

Ron stared longingly at the Grimes boy, he wished the kid would like him, everybody in the school loved Ron, except Carl.

Carl Grimes was the son of former sheriff Rick Grimes, and Ricks wife, Lori Grimes. 

He had also had a sister named Judith. 

Hence the had part, his family died in a fire two years ago. 

The boy didn't have any other family, but instead of going to a orphanage, his god father Shane stood up and let Carl live with him. 

Carl was quiet, he barely talked, not that Ron could blame him, he would be a bit more quiet if he had lost his family as well. 

Ron had tried to approach Carl numerous times to try to become friends, but the younger boy never cared, he'd roll his eyes and walk the other way, leaving Ron heartbroken each time.

His best friends, Mikey and Enid, just claimed Carl was to broken to be around anyone, Enid stated she was the same way for a few years after the death of her family. 

Ron sighed but knew they were right, but that didn't stop his mission to make Carl like him, if anything, it just added fuel to the fire, he would get the boy to be his friend, he had to. 

Maybe even something more than a friend? 

__________________________________________________

During the next few weeks, Ron tried spontaneously hard to get Carl to be his friend, anything from sitting next to the boy in every single class they had together, to walking to the boys home with him, but Carl pretended he wasn't their, it was infuriating, till one day he didn't.. _________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do you keep following me? What are you trying to do? What do you want?" Carl demanded hastily. 

Ron was startled, the way Carl stated that made him sound like a stalker, rather than a possible friend. 

"I just want to know you, I just want to be your friend." Ron tried. 

"Why?" Carl asked. 

"Because you're Carl Grimes, you're the boy with the big blue eys that make me wanna melt at the spot, you're funny, sarcastic, quiet, and creative, you're special, and I would like to know more about what makes you, well, you." Ron stated seriously. 

Carl's eyes were sad, "Okay." 

Ron smiled, "Okay." 

__________________________________________________

Ron learned a lot about Carl on the next few weeks, his favorite song, color, book, and even video game. 

And he also learned Carl missed his family dearly, dont get him wrong, he loved Shane like family, but a new family could never replace his old one, that's how Carl put it. 

Carl also learned a lot about Ron, normal things like likes, and more sensitive topics like Ron's abusive father, who luckily is now in jail. 

It only took a month for Ron to ask Carl on a date, the boy was shocked, but none the less said yes. 

The date took place at a amazing restaurant, the date went amazing, and at the end of the night Ron kissed Carl for the first time, and the boy kissed back. 

They started dating and going on dates after that, they never broke up, they went to the same college, and moved in together and finally at the age of twenty four, Ron asked Carl to marry him, they were wed to years after that and had a amazing life till the very end. 

_________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffy biatch~ 
> 
> Haha why do I make so many stories with the same plot? 
> 
> I feel bad about that lolz. 
> 
> And ideas for short stories?? I'd love to hear them ^-^


End file.
